


history keeps pulling me down

by Pomfry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fusion of khr, Gen, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Minato is super protective, Zetsu made a mistake and it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: In which Minato is a Sky, Obito is his Guardian, and everything gets fucked beyond measure.





	history keeps pulling me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Karmic Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841507) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



> Hiya Sanjuno! I've never watched khr but I loved the premise of this (I'm the anon) so I decided to write it. Sorry it's so short.

Kakashi comes back from the mission shaking, one eye covered and with Rin supporting him. Obito isn't there and Minato’s heart sinks down to the ground beneath him. Why isn't Obito with them?

Minato is a Sky, a bright and pure one, and his students are his Guardians, Mist, Sun, and Cloud. He can already feel his Flames flickering at his forehead, curling around his three-pronged kunai. Someone took Obito. Someone took his  _ student, _ his Guardian, his  _ Mist. _ A snarl twists Minato’s lips. Whoever touched them would pay, whoever hurt his Guardians would bleed. Whoever took Obito will  _ die. _

“Sensei,” Kakashi gasps out, his Flames reaching out desperately for reassurance, and Minato meets them immediately, curling orange around purple. “Sensei, Obito’s  _ gone. _ He was crushed, Sensei, he died.”

Minato blinks. The bond is here, strong and steady, Mist and Sky together - Obito isn't gone. He was stolen, taken from his fellow Guardians’ grasp, from his  _ Sky. _ The bond isn't severed, isn't fluttering in the wind with a pain that would make Minato rage. His Flames aren't reaching out for something no longer there.

Minato grasps his two students by the shoulders, closing his eyes and reaching out with his chakra for his Hiraishin in the village. His Guardians are hurt and another is missing, their bond like a fortress and a guide. He needs to get to him.

He opens his eyes to the hospital, Flame still burning on his forehead, and the other shinobi scramble out of the way, clearly recognising a Sky close to a rampage. He grabs a medic by their collar and tells them, voice hard and unyielding, that his students are injured and they need to be looked at and treated while he's gone.

“Sensei,” Rin says, speaking up for the first time, and her voice trembles. Minato grinds his teeth together - his Sun is scared, frightened, and as much as he would like to comfort her, to intertwine orange with gold, he has an Element to find. Yet another sin to lay at Obito’s kidnapper’s feet, their action leaving him unable to comfort his Element.

“Rin,” he says, soft and kind, and crouches to see her eye to eye. “It will be okay.” And he pushes Flame into his eyes, Will into his tone, because he needs to reassure her. “I will get Obito back.”

“Sensei, Obito's gone,” Kakashi says, sounding exhausted, and Minato strangles the urge to howl to the ceiling that  _ he's not gone, he's not dead _ because Kakashi can't feel the bond. He isn't a Sky.

“He isn't,” Minato replies, utterly serious, and flashes back to the battlefield. He has a Guardian to find and kami help anyone who gets in his way.

 

\--

 

Obito opens his eyes to a cave, phantom pain in his left side, and he wants his Sky, wants his teachers presence at his side. A low voice rasps beside him, long back hair sliding into his line of vision. “Are you sure,” it says, and he catches a glimpse of red eyes. Obito's heart jumps to his throat. Sharingan.

“I am,” says another, and a white mass moves to touch his finger. Obito flinches away violently, wishing for his Sky. “He has the potential.”

“Get away,” Obito grits out, reaching out with his Flames for his Sky.

Sensei’s Flames rush to meet him, concern and fury and a raw, fierce protectiveness that nearly takes Obito's breath away as he's surrounded by his Sky.  _ I'm coming to get you, _ those Flames promise, and Obito sighs, sinking back. His Sky is coming to get him and everything will be fine.

 

\--

 

Obito reaches for him, pain and confusion and a bone deep worry in equal measure, and Minato’s instincts  _ shriek. _

He - doesn't remember much, after that. There had been teams, blood spilling to the ground, and all the while Minato's eyes had been fixed at a point ahead.

Minato freely admits to being a possessive Sky, a destructive one when measures call for it. He doesn't ask questions; if someone touches one of his people he will not hesitate to slaughter them. That's the kind of Sky he is and his Elements accept him for it.

Minato hits a stone wall and he pulls back a fist, powering his Flame into it and makes it cave under the force of his blow, spider web cracks spreading, then falling. His Mist is just beyond here, behind this barrier, and Minato will be  _ damned _ if he lets something like this keep him from his Guardian after  _ so long. _

Stagnant air reaches his nose, and suddenly Obito's Flames reach his. Minato freezes, the rush of reuniting making him grin, and then he's darting forward, driving his kunai into a man's heart and fingers flying into a katon to the white  _ thing _ trying  _ to keep him from Obito. _

Then he's there, arms around his student, and Obito is laughing in his ear, ecstatic and excited and relieved; Minato tightens his grip and reaches for the Hiraishin seal in Konoha.

Finally,  _ finally _ he has Obito back. And he won't let  _ anyone _ take him away ever again.

Minato says as such out loud and Obito smiles, a touch wry, and replies, “I know.”

 

\--

 

The plan is gone. Zetsu screams in anger, but it's too late. It's decimated, it's destroyed, and he has to start over again from scratch.

Fucking  _ Skies. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
